Midnight Madness
by feather-of-the-heart
Summary: When Tonks and Sirius find themselves all alone some mischief is a foot. LEMONS XXX . Please Review


1DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS - EVERYTHING BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING!!

A/N: This contains some graphic scenes in the sexual nature. There will be a warning ahead of them if you wish to skip and also at the end to continue story. Please Review (no flames).

This is a one shot

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Sirius had just woken up and was on his way down the stairs. He passed his screeching mother with indifference - he didn't really care anymore and it didn't bother him. He walked into the kitchen and with a flick of his wand his breakfast started to cook itself. He loved his mourning routine of toast, bacon, and eggs while he read the paper in peace. When guests were staying at Grimmauld Place he was sure to always be the first one up - he would have breakfast then sneak back into his room.

He was relieved that he had the house to himself today, for the past three months there were at least three other people that stayed the night. Remus was always among them but Sirius liked it when he was over. The two people he didn't miss were the Weasley twins, he couldn't stand them even though that was what him and James were like when they were kids. They seemed to have a thing for breaking things and making noise.

When he was finished his breakfast he headed into the sitting room and watched the fire. He had always done this to cool down since he was a kid – the fire would calm him. He turned on the radio and let the sounds carry itself through the room lightly. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. He had a wonderful dream, he was a free man- he was visiting James and Lily in their home while Harry took his nap. Lily left James and Sirius alone as they joked about ways they could sneak back into Hogwarts and make fun of Severus. The next thing he knew Voldemort was in the room killing James and Lily with baby Harry in his arms.

Sirius woke us alarmed, he had not had a dream like that in years. He sunk into his chairs and sighed, as he looked at the clock it was like kicking him when he was down. It was already 5 p.m. and he had spent the entire day sleeping. Sirius just sat there for a second before getting up, as he sat there he heard an odd sound in the kitchen. Kreacher was usually a lot quieter than that but he was probably just trying to be a little ass because he was sleeping. Sirius walked into the kitchen where he found Tonks, she had cooked herself supper and had left some on a plate for Sirius.

"I thought you would never wake up, I decided to make you some supper though."

"Well thanks Tonks, haven't had an actual supper all week."

Tonks continued to sort through a bunch of papers she had brought with her. Sirius ate every bite off his plate, she was a very good cook and was probably even better than Molly. When he was done he tapped his wand and the dishes flew into the sink and washed themselves of. He poured Tonks and himself two large glasses of fire whisky, it was his favourite. After they wasted the entire bottle they had run out of things to talk about. "This was pretty fun Sirius. I better get going now if I want to get all this paperwork done for Dumbledore."

Sirius didn't want her to leave, he liked Tonks. He liked Tonks a bit too much – they were cousins but they weren't really that close. He had always imagined what it would be like to sleep with Tonks but always shoved it out of his head. He had a chance now, they were all alone in this house and they were both a little intoxicated. He had to make his move, it was now or never.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EXPLICIT CONTENT FROM HERE ON ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He stood up and grabbed her arm, as she turned around to see what he wanted he locked her in the most passionate kiss he had ever had. Her arms wrapped up around his head and her fingers twirled themselves into the back of his hair. He looped his arms around her and apparated into his room.

Her arms untangled themselves from around him so she was able to take off her top. She pulled it off over her head revealing a red lace bra holding two perfect breasts. Sirius kissed her neck and slowly moved down till he was nibbling at her bra. He pushed her onto the bed and was above her on his hands and knees kissing her breasts. He grabbed the bra in his teeth and ripped it off of her revealing her breasts.

He sucked on her nipples as hard as he could and let his tongue swirl around them. Tonks was moaning already and she ripped the shirt off of him. He moved on from her breasts and kissed down her stomach till he reached the top of her skirt. He moved himself down to her knees and stuck his head up her skirt. She let out a little squeal as he began to play with her.

His tongue had moved her red thongs out of the way as he began to lick her vagina. His tongue moved slowly over her lips and darted in and out of her vagina. His tongue then wandered up a little to her clitoris, he darted over it so quickly that she gasped for air. He could feel her legs squeezing up against his ears, he loved the feeling of control.

He pushed her to her limits, he could feel her back arch as she cried his name. He could feel her legs begin to twitch around him. He couldn't take it anymore, his hands reached up and tore off her skirt and thongs in one swift movement. She was now completely naked in front of him and at his mercy. He moved up and began to kiss her again, her hands worked quickly as she unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them down around his knees with her legs. Her legs came up in one final tug and brought his underwear along with them.

She could feel his length on her leg, she wanted him bad. Sirius raised himself slightly and plowed into her. She gasped and clawed at his back and he let out a moan of pleasure. Nothing felt better than that moment when he was inside her tight pussy. He slowly pulled back out and shoved in again.

Every thrust pushed them further on, Tonks was screeching at this point and Sirius didn't know how much longer he could hold on. He could barely hear his mother cursing over Tonks cries of pleasure. They both came together and collapsed into a heap. Neither of them moved for several minutes, they didn't want the moment to end. Eventually they fell asleep in each others arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EXPLICIT CONTENT ENDS HERE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius woke up the next morning with an awful shock, he and Tonks were laying in his bed naked together. The events of the night before came flooding back into his head and he could not believe what they had done together. He quickly got dressed and used his wand to mend Tonks ripped garments so she could get dressed as well.

By the time he made it to the kitchen he heard the front door opening and Lupin walked into the kitchen. Lupin could tell Sirius wasn't in a talking mood so he just sat down and read his book. Tonks soon came down the stairs and turned a beat red when she saw Lupin sitting at the table, she didn't know if Sirius had told him yet about the night before.

"Morning Lupin, excellent morning isn't it?" Tonks asked as calmly as possible

"Oh yes, I guess it is. I didn't hear the umbrella stand break this time, you getting quieter at sneaking in"

A huge wave of relief washed over Tonks, he thought she was just getting here. She heard a slight nock on the door as someone walked in. They never had a chance to hear who it was because that was when Sirius' mother started.

"YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT WENT ON IN THIS HOUSE LAST NIGHT –"

_fin_


End file.
